


Blocked

by FriendlyCurse



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1 Pin in the Head, 1PinInTheHead, Gen, I Was Summoned, IWasSummoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCurse/pseuds/FriendlyCurse
Summary: A quick one shot. Jevin saw something...
Kudos: 22





	Blocked

"Jevin? Didn't you leave Hermitcraft?" Mumbo asked as he noticed the man walking, eyes unfocused and stumbling in holes as he went. It took a moment for the man to pause and glance around with a dazed expression. "Are you alright?"

"I saw it… I… saw…" his words were sluggish, eyes only slowly coming to rest on Mumbo but once focused there was nothing familiar in the man he saw. "One… only one here. Where are the rest?"

"The rest of what?" It was increasingly unnerving as Jevin's eyes remained locked on him and the hermit began a staggered approach. "Tell you what, I'll go find Xisuma. Wait here."

"There are more. I… think I can show you."

"I… umm, I'll pass for now. I've got a lot to be going." The forced cheer only served to make Jevin lurch forward and grab Mumbo's arm in an unshakable grip. "Let go!"

" **You have to see the beauty!** " Jevin snapped, a sword seeming to materialize in his hand as it swung down.

Mumbo screamed in pain and shock as he fell back and Jevin continued hacking at the severed arm with wild eyes. He had been utterly forgotten as Jevin worked, giggling. 

As Mumbo ran he heard the frantic whispers of the madman. "Polygons… polygons…. polygons…."


End file.
